plittrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fusroh/Historia
Zarys pierwszych państw ludzkich Historia celtów, jak w ogóle wolnych państw ludzkich powstała na terenach znajdujących się na wschód od Elfickiego Cesarstwa. Według ustaleń, ludy te osiedliły się na aktualnych ziemiach elficko-aryjskich, gdzie zbudowali swoje pierwsze grody. Było to dlatego, że ówczesny Cesarz Elfów nakazał swojemu wpływowemu słudze, Niesovitowi, zebrać większość tamtejszych ludzi i wyruszyć z nimi na tereny dzikiego wschodu, gdzie mogliby sami sobą rządzić, w zamian za ochronę i płacenie trybutu. Niesovit rządził wtedy ogromnym państwem sprawiedliwie, choć często miał problemy z opanowaniem ludu, wynikiem czego była krwawa wojna domowa, na wynik której według ustaleń kronikarzy miał zginąć Niesovit, zostawiając swe państwo swoim braciom. Bracia ci mieli skrajnie odmienne poglądy od Niesovita - byli wrogo nastawieni do elfiej hegemonii oraz ciągłym byciem przez nich upokarzanymi. Wtedy to, po długich ustaleniach, bracia podzielili państwo na dwie części. Karol Maginir odziedziczył wschodnią część państwa, w której postanowił skupić się na rozwoju infrastruktury państwa oraz rozwoju potęgi militarnej, by mieć szansę w przyszłych wojnach z Cesarstwem o niezależność. Wtedy to zaczęły powstawać pierwsze większe miasta. Równolegle do poczynań Karola, jego młodszy brat - Breen I Invius - postanowił zebrać lud, po czym wyruszyli na długą wędrówkę na północ kontynentu, z obawy przed potęgą elfów. Od niego bezpośrednio wywodzą się ludy Invijskie, które później miały zdominować wschodnią krainę. Ćwierć wieku później, do państwa Maginira przybył elfi posłaniec, który domagał się uregulowania długów przez Karola, pod groźbą zbrojnej interwencji. Władca ugiął się wtedy pod presją, wracając pod patronat Cesarstwa. Magneris Trzy wieki później, elficcy kupcy i kartografowie zaczęli coraz bardziej uznawać istnienie nacji, jaką było Magneris. Wielu z nich także uważało, że państwo to jest niezwykłym miejscem do osiedlenia się w celu rozpoczęcia życia na nowo. Podczas panowania Ludwika II podpisano dokument o nazwie "Prawo Lyerskie", które umożliwiało leśnym elfom na proste zasiedlenie miast raczkującego państwa Magneris. Pierwotnie prawo to obowiązywało jedynie w sprawie ówczesnej stolicy, jaką był Lyer. Po dziesięciu latach, prawo to obowiązywało we wszystkich większych miastach w państwie. Elfy wbrew pozorom błyskawicznie się asymilowali w raczkującej kulturze ludzkiej, zarazem znacznie rozwijając je o swoje tradycje i wiarę. W roku 826, Ludwik III Maginir, przyjął wiarę w Starych Bogów, co jeszcze bardziej przybliżyło Magneris do Cesarstwa. Ludwik III w porównaniu do swoich przodków, był znacznym zwolennikiem elfiej rasy, przez co ogłosił nowe prawo, nazwane później "Prawem Kayerskim". Pozwalało ono na małżeństwa między ludźmi oraz elfami. Ówczesny władca wierzył, że w ten sposób zapewni szybszy rozwój populacji, miast i zwiększy tolerancję między ludźmi, a elfami. Jego polityka sprawdzała się. Wojna między Magnerami, a Orkami W roku 1021, w państwie Magnierów doszło po raz pierwszy do koronacji. Ówczesny król, Art Sprawiedliwy zaczynał od stopniowego przygotowania na rozwój domeny królewskiej, poprzez osadnictwa na dzikie ziemie pozostawione przez swoich przodków. Po dwóch latach swej polityki, otrzymał informacje odnośnie coraz częstszych plądrowań wsi i mniejszych miast na terenach państwa. Poznanie sprawcy nie zajęło im dużo czasu, gdyż okazał się być nim orcza horda, która przybyła z północy. Rozwścieczony król wypowiedział otwarty konflikt pogańskim barbarzyńcom, do której zaprosił wówczas Cesarstwo elfickie. Początkowo konflikt nie był traktowany przez elfy za coś niezwykle ważnego, czego później szybko pożałowali. Zielonoskórzy mimo prymitywnych taktyk bojowych i zacofanej jak na tamte czasy broni, siali terror na polu bitwy oraz krwawo anihilowali armie zarówno Cesarstwa, jak i ludzi. Krwawa wojna toczyła się przez dekadę, w czasie której wielu uchodźców wypłynęło na morze, kierując się ku zachodniemu Xyneth, którzy później mieli wylądować na terenach przyszłego Sonviller. Wojna skończyła się całkowitym zniszczeniem państwa ludzkiego, przez co ponad połowa populacji została zamordowana, bądź wzięta w niewolę. Ocalali uciekli albo na zachód, albo postanowili wyemigrować na północny zachód, z obawy przed potencjalnym powrotem hordy. Podzielili się wtedy na nomadzkie klany, które były niezależne wobec siebie. Rozbicie na klany Przez następne sześćset lat, osiadłe ludy, niegdyś Magnierskie, zmieniły się nie do poznania. Niegdyś zjednoczone królestwo o wysokim scentralizowaniu, wyśmiewające życie państwa Inviusa, podzieliło jego losy. Rozbite, niestabilne klany żyły na surowym klimacie północno-wschodniego Xyneth, walcząc przy tym z grabieżcami z Hellgath, bądź z Dreggorii. Od wielu wieków także byli ze sobą skłóceni na tyle, że każda idea zjednoczenia był z góry wyśmiewana. Państwa zachodu często nazywali ich ludami wildów, często nakreślając stopień zdziczenia mieszkańców stepów. Zjednoczenie po wielu wiekach W roku 1641, rozpoczęła się potężna wyprawa wojenna zorganizowana przez Eskanty. Północno-hermański władca tegoż królestwa, Luis Fuss, skuszony łatwą wyprawą wojenną na ludy wildów, pragnął złupić doszczętnie wszystkie tamtejsze grody w celu zagarnięcia złota i pozyskania jak największej ilości niewolników, dla których przyszykował liczne statki transportowe. Niecały miesiąc później, dotarli oni na tereny swoich nieprzyjaciół, których zaczęli atakować. Po raz pierwszy od wieluset lat, u celtów zaczęły coraz mocniej pojawiać się myśli zjednoczeniowe, w celu odpędzenia ich zagrożenia, jakim byli eskanci. Wodzowie klanów niedługo po pierwszych atakach herman postanowili zwołać zebranie się, gdzie głównymi rozmowami był wielki sojusz na czas wojny obronnej. Wówczas uznali władcy, że od razu po odpędzeniu herman traktat przestanie obowiązywać. Polegał on na całkowitym sojuszu militarnym między każdym z rodów klanów oraz maksymalnym użyczeniem siły ludzkiej wobec armii. Władzę między wszystkimi z klanami pełniła rada, w której brały udział wszyscy wodzowie, łącznie z tymi, którzy zostali pozbawieni przez herman swych ziem w czasie walk. Wbrew oczekiwaniom eksantów, wyprawa łupieżca przerodziła się w otwartą, długoletnią wojnę, w czasie której zginęły ogromne ilości wojowników. Zniecierpliwiony Luis postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę - użyć całą swoją armię w czasie konfliktu, wliczając w to także ochotników z Helion, bądź z Hellgath. Po dziesięciu latach brutalnej wojny, wildowie odnieśli całkowitą klęskę. Ich populacja została zmniejszona niemalże o połowę, a wszyscy wodzowie zostali ścięci. Władcy Eskantów jednak wciąż było zbyt mało. Zwasalizował on wtedy resztki po wildach, w sztuczny sposób poniekąd łącząc ich z wielu klanów, w jedno wielkie księstwo. Na tron nowego państwa celtów zasiadł młodszy brat Luisa, Richard III Fuss, który nadał swojemu księstwu nazwę "Fussia", od swojego nazwiska, zaś mieszkańców od tamtej pory zaczęto nazywać w języku hermańskim jako "Fusses" - "Fusi". Losy Fussi pod panowaniem herman Zjednoczone plemiona wildów początkowo nie godzili się na życie pod butem narzuconej przez herman władzy. Doprowadzali często do buntów, sprzeciwiając się osadnikom z zachodu, utrudniając eskanckim kupcom pracę. Konsekwencją tego stało się osłabienie produkcji w regionach fuskich oraz narastający głód tam. Po długich latach niedoborów, nowe pokolenia stawały się być coraz bardziej przychylne władzy hermańskiej. Wierzyli, że przy stopniowej hermanizacji będą oni mogli być szanowani przez kultury zachodu, tak samo pragnęli zyskać przychylność młodej struktury zakonnej, jaką było ŁZM. Po pięćdziesięciu latach, zapędy buntownicze w Fussi zniknęły na dobre, zaś ludność pogodziła się z hermanem na tronie. Następca Richarda, Malcolm I Fuss postanowił skupić się całkowicie na sprawach swojego państwa. Po dziesięciu latach swojego sprawowania władzy, całkowicie odbudował siłę produkcyjną swojego państwa, także mocno rozwinął swe relacje z Wielkim Mistrzem z Zakonu Magicznego. W 1703 roku, Fussia została włączona w krąg wspieranych przez zakon nacji, nadając przy tym Malcolmowi Pierwszemu status "Arcymaga Fuskiego". Przy zaoszczędzonych pieniądzach, Malcolm ogłosił budowę akademii w mieście Krion, który był uznawany za stolicę państwa. Dwa lata później, po wybudowaniu akademii, Malcolm podpisał nowe prawo obowiązujące magów fuskich. Polegało ono na tym, że władca Fusroh miał prawo wybrać arcymaga wśród najlepszych uczniów z Akademii Kriońskiej, którzy potem stawali się doradcami króla. Pełniliby też funkcję opiekunów akademickich, którzy by rozwijali sferę kulturowo-magiczną w państwie. Według historii fusów, Malcolm I był jedynym władcą, który uzyskał w historii tej nacji status arcymaga. Unia Fusko-Invijska Kategoria:Historia